


Cats can get lost too!

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Series: Pebble, the Cat [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cats, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Thorin didn't know that cats could worry him as much as he had worried for his nephews when they were young.Or, the great game of hide and seek Thorin didn't know he was supposed to be playing…





	Cats can get lost too!

Having pets was something that still surprised Thorin. More so when said pets were cats.

He hadn’t had the chance of having a pet since leaving Erebor – and the time that followed was all about survival for him and his kin.

He had nephews.

Nephews who would _not_ forgive him for comparing them, strong and tried dwarrows, to the furry balls of adorableness. It would be an affront.

Yet, Thorin couldn’t help but make said comparison.

For instance, both his nephews and the cats made him worry immensely.

They all had a small tendency to disappear and leaving Thorin to do what could only be described as an unkingly search.

Because, both Dís and Bilbo could be beyond frightening when mad. And he knew that for a fact, as he’d already been through the wringer.

So he found himself tearing his rooms apart in search of the cute, little devious fur balls.

And muttering under his breath about how there would be no treats for a month!

 _It isn’t fair!_ Thorin couldn’t help but think to himself. They do the mistakes and I pay.

A knock on the door had him straightening up from where he was looking under one of the comfortable chairs that Bilbo insisted in having.

“Who is it?” he grumbled, but getting a tiny thread of panic running down his back.

“It’s us, uncle. Can we come in?” At that Thorin felt himself heaving a sigh of relief. He hurried towards the door.

“You got here at the right time.” He said as he placed his hands on his nephews’ shoulders. “It’s time you help me in an important matter.” With that the eyes of both dwarrows seemed to light up and they looked expectantly at him.

“Really?” Kíli asked.

“What do you want us to do?” Fíli added.

“You,” Thorin stepped back and his hand made a grandiose gesture with his hand, “are to help me find Pebble and Dandelion.”

“Huh?” was the answer coming from both princes.

“They’re missing. And it’s about time you two reciprocate the worries you’ve both given to me.” The smile that emerged briefly on Thorin’s lips was not a reassuring one. “You did have some fun disappearing and I had to hear from your mother.”

“But uncle,” Fíli started saying.

“It’s not our fault you were so bad at keeping an eye on us!” Kíli finished.

“What! How dare you?” Thorin raged, pink flooding into his cheeks.

“It’s mum who said that!”

“Mum’s fault.”

Thorin stopped from walking menacingly towards his nephews and sighed. He ran a hand over his face and assessed the situation. It wouldn’t do to get mad over something that no longer had a reason. But he really had to find the cats because tea was fast approaching and Bilbo liked to take the cats to the large room where the Company and Dís got together for the meals.

“Fine. Now, help me find the cats and to clean up this mess.”

He got a quick response, even if the smiles on both Fíli and Kíli’s faces were a bit unsettling. Thorin knew that they were most likely making fun of him.

Which, might be funny – but he would have time to think about that later. Preferably without having a pissed hobbit yelling at him.

The three dwarrows spread out through the rooms. But time was slipping by and still no sign of them.

Thorin paused. And thought. So, they weren’t in the ante room, the drawing room, the bathroom, the bedroom, the-

 _Could it be? They left the room!_ Thorin’s eyes widened as he had that thought. Those weren’t good news. Thorin felt the strength leave him and so he sat heavily on the bed. Running a hand through his long, greying hair. It caught in one or two of the braids adorning it but he didn’t notice it.

“Found them!” the triumphant tone in Fíli’s voice had Thorin snapping out of his funk.

“Where?” Kíli asked as both he and Thorin approached the golden haired prince. There was nothing in there. Only a curtain, made of heavy fabric to ensure that neither cold nor light came across, a small end table and yet another of those damn chairs. Thorin was pretty sure he’d seen this corner but he didn’t know anymore.

“Here.” And Fíli crouched and lifted the cloth that was covering the table. And, there they were. Curled on one another and sleeping soundly.

“I could swear that I’d looked in here.” Thorin was a bit confused.

“Maybe they were playing hide and seek with you. We used to-“ Kíli started to say but was too slow to notice the frenzied gestures to shut up that Fíli was doing. But Thorin got it.

“You brats! You did that on purpose!” And Thorin started to run after Kíli while Fíli picked up the cats.

And it was right on time too because that was when Bilbo opened the door.

“It’s time for teaaahh! What happened here?” he asked in confusion, looking around to the room in disarray.

“It’s the cats’ fault.” Thorin huffed majestically, composing his kingly persona.

Though soon enough said persona was disrupted by cats climbing up his legs and chest to sit on his shoulders.

Laughter filled the room after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped in my head. It's quite silly and I'm not too sure about the tone but, it was fun to write. Still, the summary probably leads to a funnier story than this one actually is. Haha...  
> Hopefully I'm slowly coming back to the Hobbit fandom. :)  
> Unbetaed so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
